


Brave of heart

by Just_trying_to_be_HAPPY



Category: Cow Chop, The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Cow Chop - Freeform, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Rare Pairings, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_trying_to_be_HAPPY/pseuds/Just_trying_to_be_HAPPY
Summary: Brett and Jakob are in a relationship and Jakob wants to show Brett that he can do whatever Brett wants.





	Brave of heart

Being in Brett’s arms was Jakob’s favorite part of the day. He could melt away into a puddle and still be happy so long as Brett was there. 

Their relationship wasn’t sexual in the slightest, the most intimate they ever got being a five minute make out session. Their comfortable silence was full of cuddling and fingers running through hair. Jakob usually laid his head on Brett’s lap while they watched whatever shitty horror movie rerun was on.   
Tonight was different though. Tonight Jakob wanted to prove to Brett that he could handle whatever he’d wanted in a relationship, intimacy and all.   
Brett was completely unaware of Jakob’s plan. He’d brought home some takeout like usual, throwing off his shirt to cool off for a minute while Jakob sorted out the food. Only, Jakob didn’t sort out the food. He just stood and watched Brett rest his eyes while drumming his fingers on the false leather of the sofa. Biting his lip and fighting the racing heart in his chest, Jakob managed to place himself in front of Brett, taking a deep breath before swinging his legs to straddle Brett’s thighs.   
The look in Brett’s eyes was worth all the anxiety. First it was confusion, then surprise, and then something that Jakob had only seen in the movies. Brett’s hand found place on the curve of Jakob’s hip bone, the weight of his palm a heavy, grounding feeling, Jakob felt like he was going to float away.   
“Someone’s gotten brave.” Brett had barely whispered. Jakob’s face flushed with color and the older of the two’s face split into a toothy smile, all teeth and happiness. Jakob leaned down to kiss Brett, anxiousness clear in his shaking hands.   
The kiss was slow and deep, nothing like anything they’d shared before. Brett was gentle and guiding, hands slowly working their way up until he was tugging on Jakob’s shirt to pull it over his head. “Why don’t you take this off, so we’re even, yeah?” Brett breathed into Jakob’s ear moments after breaking the kiss. Jakob did more than just take his shirt off however, he made a big show of it, pulling the fabric over his toned stomach and revealing each and every inch of his torso slowly.   
“You’re so pretty,” Brett mumbled, burying his face in Jakob’s chest. “I try.” Jakob joked, nerves calming down and heart rate lowering. He ran his fingers through Brett’s hair, humming in contentment.   
Brett pulled Jakob’s face down for another kiss, grinding his hips up to cause some sort of friction. Jakob’s body jolted and he gasped, a small moan escaping his throat. Brett smiled and repeated the action, pulling Jakob’s hips down to meet his, grinding their clothed erections together and making the thinner man moan louder. Jakob’s hands tangled themselves in Brett’s hair and on the back of his neck. He was moving with Brett’s rhythm, moaning and whining, desperate for more contact.   
Jakob’s fingers were shaking again when he did his best to undo Brett’s jeans, Brett returning the favor and tugging Jakob’s skinny jeans down as far as they could go, grabbing at whatever bit of exposed skin he could.   
Brett reversed their roles, picking Jakob up and carrying him to their bedroom. He all but threw Jakob onto the mattress, tugging his own pants off and putting his hands on Jakob’s. “Are you sure you want to do this?” Brett asked, voice gentle and soothing. Jakob could only nod, his heart was in his throat and he just couldn’t get the words out. Brett smiled his sweet smile and gently pulled Jakob’s pants off, eyes practically touching every bit of his smooth thighs and calves. “God you’re so beautiful like this.” Brett muttered, mostly to himself. Jakob’s cheeks were bright red, his hands sheepishly covering whatever bits of his body he was insecure about.   
Brett moved his hands, pinning them above his head and leaning down to kiss him. Jakob whimpered into Brett’s mouth, begging for something more.   
The older man wound up with Jakob’s thighs wrapped around his waist and his arms draped over his shoulders. He could feel Jakob’s hard on pressing into his stomach, intentionally pushing his hips forward and grinding himself on Jakob’s ass.   
Jakob couldn’t take much more. “Please Brett, I, I need it please,” he was begging. Brett nearly growled into his ear. Sliding off Jakob’s underwear to reveal his leaking cock. He traced his thumb around the slit, gathering the precum and licking it off. Jakob’s eyes widened are his dick twitched. “Guess you like that?” Brett chuckled, Jakob sheepishly nodding in response.   
The slender fingers that tugged at his waist band made a fire burn in the pit of Brett’s stomach. He let Jakob pull down his underwear, gasping at the sheer size of him. “There’s no way that’s going to fit inside of me,” Jakob said quietly. Brett chuckled. “It doesn’t have to, we can work up to that later.” Jakob nodded and pulled his underwear fully down. He crawled onto his knees and wrapped his hand around the base of Brett’s cock, moving his hand from base to tip in a slow, sensual motion. 

Jakob made sure that Brett knew he was comfortable with intimacy.


End file.
